The present invention relates to belt drive tensioning mechanisms for use in a clutching arrangement and more specifically relates to an improved mechanism for non-incrementally adjusting a belt drive tensioning mechanism to engage a power output shaft to a load or work unit as well as specific devices utilizing such a mechanism.
Clutching mechanism of this general type are known in the prior art as illustrated in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,512 issued to Herge effects clutching action by movement of the lawn-mower handle; Hesterberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,781 effects clutching by actual shifting of the drive motor; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,890 (Bunows et al) and 4,324,552 (Bouslick) use a rod arrangement for clutching; and flexible member is used by Rubin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,373 to effect clutching in a power rake.
It is also known to provide incremental adjustment for clutch operating mechanisms, which increments depend upon the spacing of connecting holes or positioning slots in a rod-type operator or spacing of links in a chain operator.